Tabla Defectuosa ZADR
by Eldar Lisswen Sariethel
Summary: Tabla de siete fics, mostrando los defectos de Zim y Dib en su relacion. Contiene ZADR Zim/Dib O Dib/Zim
1. Impaciencia

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.**

* * *

**Tabla Defectuosa ZADR**

**01. Impaciencia.**

-¿Puedes apresurarte? ¡Necesito entrar ahí!-dijo suavemente un chico verde con mal humor y de brazos cruzados.

-Ya voy a terminar, Zim.-se escucho una voz al otro lado de la puerta donde estaba parado el chico verde.

-Dijiste eso hace diez minutos, Dib-apestoso ¡Y aun no sales!-resoplo enojado Zim ahora golpeando la puerta.-Por Irk ¿Quieres salir ya?

-No voy a salir, porque no estoy listo… si quieres ven a echarme tu de aquí.-dijo Dib con desafío hacia Zim desde donde estaba.

Y para Zim eso era un desafío y claro que iba a hacerlo.

Así que pateo la puerta y entro al cuarto, arrojándose sobre Dib y por el impacto –porque el no supo calcular eso bien- ambos terminaron al suelo –en vez de uno, como era el plan original del irken-

-¿Estás loco?-grito Dib mientras veía al irken sobre el, pero al ver la posición en que estaban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-El loco eres tú, por tardar más de una hora en salir del baño, humano tonto.-dijo Zim con una mueca enojada aunque tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían terminado en una posición nada cómoda. Y tampoco, sin darse por enterados, se acercaron mas hasta que prácticamente podían sentir la respiración del otro para después chocar sus labios en un gran beso húmedo y lujurioso.

-Eres un impaciente.-susurro Dib después de ver a Zim a los ojos después de que se besaran.

-Es tu culpa, por tardar tanto, humano loco.-dijo Zim con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas después del beso, aunque no se quejo cuando Dib lo volvió a besar.

Por una vez no era malo ser impaciente, al menos así lo pensó Zim.

* * *

**He vuelto de entre los muertos! Oh si, he vuelto con mas tablas ZADR, les presento la siguiente, que es la tabla defectuosa, obviamente el nombre dice de que trata, pero bueno, solo espero que les guste esta nueva tabla! Nos vemos en el proximo capi si hay aceptacion!**


	2. Desorden

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, gracias.  
**

* * *

******Tabla Defectuosa ZADR**

**02. Desorden.**

-¡Dib-cerdo!-grito Zim con el ceño fruncido, mirando lo que era la habitación del humano, que a sus ojos era de todo menos un lugar donde estar.

Ya que la ropa estaba tirada, el armario estaba abierto con más ropa desordenada y la cama estaba sin hacer. Y Zim siendo como era –un amante extremo del orden- detestaba ver ese desorden cerca de sus ojos –mas si era SU base, SU hogar y que Dib estaba viviendo bajo sus reglas-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Dib confundido alzando una ceja sin entender el reclamo del irken, que al ver al humano señalo con un dedo el dichoso cuarto que estaba –a los ojos de Zim o de cualquier ama de casa- desordenado al extremo.

-ESTO es lo que pasa.-dijo Zim con una obvia nota de impaciencia en su voz.- ¡Quiero que ordenes tu cuarto, Dib-tonto! ¡Porque es MI casa, MIS reglas!

Dib puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Zim, la verdad es que para el no era la primera vez que oía eso. No lo podía evitar, era un adolescente y sin quererlo ya dejaba la ropa desordenada.

-Sí, si… no te preocupes, lo ordenare pronto.-dijo haciendo un gesto desinteresado, mientras el irken le gruñía en forma de advertencia como retándole a que intentara pasarse de listo –porque si era así, Dib estaba seguro de que Zim lo mataría-

-Mas te vale, porque si no es así te echare de aquí.-siseo el irken con enojo y veía a Dib con el ceño fruncido, este rodo los ojos y tomo a Zim del brazo jalándolo para besar sus labios con pasión antes de que este se resistiera.

-Como el cristal.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, relamiéndose sus labios viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas de Zim mientras este desviaba su mirada dando un bufido enojado.

Aunque Dib sabía que Zim no lo iba a echar, si adoraba el sexo que le daba. Aunque para eso aguantara lo desordenado que podía ser.

* * *

**Y por eso a Zim no le gusta el desorden, pero se aguanta a Dib como compañero de vivienda... aunque de seguro deben oirse mas cosas en las noches, ya quisiera ser yo su vecina, pero bueno, pobre Zim, se tiene que aguantar a un adolescente que es desordenado... y supongo que alguien me extraño, ultimamente algo perdida, supongo que es una etapa, no se... pero actualizare de vez en cuando esta tabla, prometido :D ¡Disfruten!  
**


	3. Timidez

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.****  
**

* * *

******Tabla Defectuosa ZADR**

**03. Timidez.**

-E-espera, no deberíamos hacerlo ahora…-susurro Dib viendo a su amante irken, mientras este se pegaba mas a él sin dejar de besar y morder su cuello, mientras sentía sus manos acariciando su pecho.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Zim con una sonrisa divertida al ver su aparente timidez.-Obviamente ahora es un buen momento para hacerlo…

El otro se avergonzó rápidamente que su cara estaba ya bastante roja como la de un tomate.-Eres un idiota.-murmuro de manera apenada mientras tímidamente se dejaba desnudar por el.

El irken volvió a reír divertido sin dejar de besar cada parte de su cuerpo que se mostraba al quitarle su ropa y mas al ver lo tímido que este era ante el sexo y ante el, aunque no era la primera vez que estaban así.

Si, la timidez de su pareja era demasiado adorable.

* * *

**Hola! He estado un poco perdida, debo decir que la no vida me absorbio, pero bueno, sigo aqui, solo voy actualizando esta cosa poco a poco, igual vere que puedo subir hoy, como estos vicios estan terminados... pero bueno, no he muerto, solo me fui de parranda! Ojala haya alguien aun leyendo esto *risas*  
**


	4. Malicia

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.**

* * *

******Tabla Defectuosa ZADR****  
**

**04. Malicia.**

Observo la sonrisa de malicia que su amante llevaba en sus labios, cada vez que sonreía así sabía que no quería decir algo bueno.

No por nada la conocía de memoria.

Obviamente se quejo cuando sintió la cama bajo su espalda y sus manos maniatadas por una cuerda pero el seguía sonriéndole malicioso mientras sentía como estaba jugando con su cordura torturándolo con cosas para hacerlo gemir.

Era un maldito bastardo. Aunque el también era culpable por disfrutar ya que el desgraciado sabia como hacerlo cantar.

Y por eso amaba su malicia.

* * *

**Voy a subir los vicios que me faltan de esta tabla, quiero terminarla, ademas, son vicios cortos... ademas, lo debo por los meses de ausencia, asi que no se sorprendan por los multiples mensajes, ya despues de publicar estos, a ver que hare despues... tal vez publique una historia vieja de terror por el halloween que paso... igual, esten pendientes! **


	5. Rencor

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias****.****  
**

* * *

******Tabla Defectuosa ZADR**

**05. Rencor.**

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba demasiado. Le tenía rencor, cuando lo veía sentía sus entrañas hervir del resentimiento y odio que le tenía. Ese maldito irken estaba jugando con el, con sus sentimientos. No podía evitar ese resentimiento.

Lo abandono. Lo desecho. Lo destruyo.

Y aun así… y aun así su maldito corazón se empeñaba en amarlo, no podía evitar seguirle amando. Mil veces maldito fuera ese irken, por haber calado en su corazón, por haberle dado una razón de amar y existir.

Zim.

El rencor se sintió tan fuerte al pensar en su nombre, pero los latidos tan fuertes en su corazón que era una contradicción. Tonto Zim, tonto eres por morirte y abandonar a un humano a base de mentiras.

Maldito fuera ese amor. Maldita sea.

Dib pensó que algún día se libraría de ese rencor pero sabía que del recuerdo de Zim no. Estaba arraigado a su pecho…

_"Te amo y te tengo rencor por abandonarme así"_

Fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir en la solitaria cama de su habitación.

* * *

**Dos mas para terminar y bueno, sobre este vicio, el rencor es terrible, pero bueno, esto ya es cliche de la pareja que todas se saben de memoria, yo no soy la excepcion...**


	6. Insolencia

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece**** a mi, gracias.**

* * *

******Tabla Defectuosa ZADR****  
**

**06. Insolencia.**

-¿Sabes cómo se castiga la insolencia?-susurro Zim suavemente mientras veía a su presa de reojo y este fruncía el ceño hacia el.

-Pues contigo no puedo imaginar que será invitándome a tomar café.-dijo su presa de manera sarcástica. Vio como los ojos rojos de su captor se entrecerraron mostrando enojo y eso en el fondo le hizo sonreír ya que odiaba la sonrisa petulante que siempre ponía delante de el.

-Eso no es para nada gracioso, pero ciertamente con tu sentido del humor nada es gracioso.-dijo el irken suavemente aun viéndole con sus ojos entrecerrados en forma de precaución.

Dio un quejido de dolor cuando sintió como le jalaban del cabello para ver a los ojos rojos de su captor y el cómo este tomaba sus labios a la fuerza besándole con fuerza que sentía su lengua colándose en su boca.

-Esa es mi forma de castigar tu insolencia.-susurro de manera lenta su captor con sus manos enguantadas reptando por aquella piel blanca que se le ofrecía.

-Pues entonces esfuérzate en hacer que te obedezca.-susurro suavemente el humano, que era la presa del irken, mientras sentía las manos de su captor en su piel. Claro que por eso, no dejaría de ser insolente, ya que le encantaba ese juego.

Y por eso, amaba la insolencia.

* * *

**Uno mas y listo... luego, no se que tabla seguira... ya veremos...**


	7. Impulsividad

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece a mi, gracias.****  
**

* * *

******Tabla Defectuosa ZADR**

**07. Impulsividad.**

Eran impulsivos, nunca pensaban en lo que decían y se dejaban llevar por el instinto. Así eran ellos. Y no iban a cambiar. Tal vez era por su impulsividad por la cual los demás chicos o los adultos los consideraban locos o raros, pero a ellos les gustaba ser así.

Lo consideraban más un juego que nada dictado por impulsos, aunque realmente no se dieron cuenta cuando el juego empezó a cambiar. Y la impulsividad esta vez era usada para demostrar quién podía provocar al otro convirtiéndose todo después en una maraña de besos y ropas en el suelo.

Para ellos, la impulsividad era una bendición.

* * *

**Y bueno, este es el final de la tabla Defectuosa, a ver, bueno, me queda un mes, eso si quiero subir una tabla antes de que el 2012 acabe (No es que se vaya a venir el apocalipsis jajaja) pero bueno, igual de las tablas que llevo, solo me falta una de las terminadas porque ya no tengo mas tablas ZADR, asi que por eso esperare y descansare, otra vez... mientras, conformense con esto, hasta entonces... los vere en la proxima tabla... que sera: la Elemental.**


End file.
